


thank you for making Valentine’s Day tolerable

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Because it’s Hubert everything he does romantically is Awkward, Early Valentine’s Day Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I can’t write in canon fic because I haven’t finished CF? Fine Modern AU it is, Implications, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: Hubert strives to be a good husband for Byleth, no matter the situation and no matter the day.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	thank you for making Valentine’s Day tolerable

If for some reason Byleth were to be asked what her fifth favorite time of the day was, she would pick the moment she entered her car after work and before leaving for home.

Byleth loved working at the Adrestia Academy as a teacher, and she loved it when she arrived home to her husband, but there was something...oddly relaxing about sitting in her car and staring out the window for a few moments...a peace she couldn’t quite describe.

Normally, she would only take a minute or so to breathe and unwind after finishing a meeting that should have ended thirty minutes before it did, but today she decided to linger a bit longer. There wasn’t any sort of rush after all, for Byleth knew she’d be coming home to an empty house today.

With a sigh, she put her head against the headrest. Hubert would be spending the night in his office, going through evidence for his and Edelgard’s upcoming trial. It was part of being a partner in Edelgard’s law firm and Byleth was all too aware of how thorough her husband could be. She never minded the late nights, and for the most part didn’t mind this particular night.

Even if it was Valentine’s Day.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how flustered Hubert was when apologizing to her about his work. She found it sweet, since when they first met all he had for the holiday was disdain and annoyance (and she herself was neutral to it at best). But their marriage had caused a bit of a shift in their perspective (though honestly, Hubert showered her with love every day, holidays like her birthday were just his excuse to spoil her further).

But even with her improved opinion of the date, Byleth had merely given Hubert a smile and a hug, telling him he was fine and that she understood. Hubert was Hubert, and she wouldn’t have him any other way.

But it had been a long, drawn-out day made even longer by an unexpected meeting and co-workers who would ‘prattle on nonsensically’ as her husband would say, and Byleth’s already soured mood was worsened when she remembered she couldn’t even vent to and relax with Hubert at the end of the day.

Another sigh. Oh well, some days are like that Byleth thought as she finally started her car. Hubert promised her his next stay at home would be a long one and it was something to look forward to. She imagined potential date ideas on the drive home, the excitement easing the bitterness of her day.

She pulled into their driveway, the absence of Hubert’s car far from a surprise to her. She was through the front door a moment later, casually discarding her school bag and purse to the side. She kicked off her shoes and sighed into the empty house as she ran through dinner possibilities in her mind. Byleth was debating on spaghetti when she turned on the kitchen light and her thoughts froze.

In the middle of her and Hubert’s kitchen, sitting on the dining table, was a rather large plush cat. It’s black fur shined in the dim light and it was surrounded by rose petals and held a simple heart-shaped box and an envelope.

Byleth cautiously made her way to the table and grabbed the envelope. Any panic that had formed within her vanished the moment she opened the letter with her husband’s familiar handwriting.

_ My Dearest Sparrow, _

She chuckled and her cheeks felt warm at her nickname as she continued reading.

_ While I love my work and while I am more than pleased in helping Edelgard with her own, it does pain me to leave you alone no matter the day. _

_ So I give you this trinket, a companion for when I am away. You always compare me to a cat so I found it appropriate. I’ll be forever amazed you chose me to be your partner in this life and I can only hope you know of my appreciation and love everyday, not just on some overrated holiday.  _

_ I love you, and I’ll be home soon. _

_ ~Hubert _

_ P.S. And yes, that is the box for those truffles you like so much. _

She snorted at his last comment and pressed the note to her chest. Tears stung her eyes as she took a deep breath and placed the note back on the table. Her hand gently brushed the plush’s fur and she smiled at how soft and comforting it felt when she hugged it, the weariness of the day flowing out of her.

~~~

“Did you get ahold of our psychiatrist?”

Hubert handed Edelgard one of the several papers he was sifting through, “He’s already scheduled his flight to Enbarr and he sent these results in earlier.”

“And the police-”

He handed her another paper, “Caspar stopped by while you were reviewing our witnesses and dropped this off,” he scoffed, “Better late than never I suppose.”

A chuckle left Edelgard as she read over the report, “What would I do without you Hubert?”

“Why, you would have to scare defendants on your own,” A laugh was shared between the two before a  _ ding  _ from Hubert’s phone interrupted them, “Sorry, I thought I had turned this off.” He mumbled before grabbing the device. He stole a quick glance and a small smile curled at his lips when he recognized Byleth’s name on the notification.

“Oh?” Edelgard asked as she rested her chin on her hand, “Is it from who I think it’s from?” She probed further in a teasing tone. She had been one of Hubert’s biggest supporters concerning both his courtship and marriage to Byleth, but that didn’t mean she was above joking about it at his expense.

He pocketed the device, his smile refusing to falter, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased her back.

A snort, “Alright then,” Edelgard leaned back in her chair, “my eyes are starting to burn a bit,” she turned the chair and closed her eyes, “take five and call your wife.”

“Are you su-”

“I can’t hear you, my eyes are closed.” She turned further so that the back of the chair was facing Hubert.

He sighed, knowing the conversation was over, and rose from his seat and headed to the hallway. Hubert pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the text from Byleth.

It took all of his willpower to not drop his phone.

Byleth had sent him a picture in the text, a selfie of all things, with her clutching a rather large black cat plush.

Hubert took in a deep breath and in a few quick motions saved the photo and made it his wallpaper before sending a reply.

_ I take it you received your gift?  _ Oh how he hoped his message didn’t show how combustible he felt on the inside.

Moments later she responded.

_ I did :)  _

_ Is there anyone at the office? _

He raised an eyebrow at the question.

_ No, just Edelgard and myself. _

His phone dinged once more, but this alerted him to a phone call from his wife.

“Hello?”

“You sneaky little hawk,” Byelth’s voice rang from the other end, though there was too much amusement in her voice for it to be a proper scolding, “Hiding this little cutie from me!”

He chuckled, “You should be proud, I had to go to immeasurable lengths to distract that sharp mind of yours.” Too many times had a surprise been ruined because his clever sparrow has accidentally stumbled upon it.

She pouted, “Flattery will get you nowhere mister…”

Hubert looked around the hall to make sure no one was around before he whispered, “Well then, it is a rather good thing I do not want to be anywhere except with you.”

There was only silence on the other end for a moment or two before, “I do thank you though for the wonderful gift Hubert…” she mumbled.

He smiled, “I’m happy you liked it…” he paused, “How was your day?”

“Long, drawn-out, same old same old.” She responded before letting out a soft yawn.

“You sound exhausted.”

“I am, but I couldn’t go to bed without hearing your voice for at least a minute or two,” A lump formed in Hubert’s throat at how breathless her voice was, his heart beating erratically when she let out another yawn, “But I had best get to bed, and let you get back to work.” 

A pang of disappointment ran through him at the thought of leaving even her voice for work, one of the many strange and exciting revelations he had experienced since their marriage, “I wish you a good night my dear sparrow.” He whispered into the phone.

“Good night my handsome hawk,” she responded, “and good luck, the sooner you come home,” she paused for a moment and the barest breath of a laugh left her, “the sooner I can give you  _ my present _ .” Her voice darkened, the tease and implications running from Hubert’s ear all the way to his face and neck as they turned a brilliant scarlet, “Love you~”

“I...love you too.” He mumbled before hanging up. He took in several deep breaths, an arguably weak attempt to settle his nerves, before he rushed back to the office to make quick work of their trial prep.

After all, a good husband should never keep his wife waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Move over von Karma there’s a new Even More Terrifying Prosecutor out and about.
> 
> Hi I’m Asia and whoops I think Hubert’s Neat and I like self-indulgent fluff, Hence This.
> 
> Thank you Lafaiette for permission to use the nicknames! And for the nicknames themselves!
> 
> If you wanna watch me scream about this vampire, Dimitri, or other various fictional characters, you can follow me over at @galaxygalko on Twitter!


End file.
